La navidad que tanto deseé
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: [DarkxKrad][SatoshixDai], k dijeron, estas chicas son mucho ruido y pocas nueces XD, el cap extra esta listo! perdonen la tardanza...espero les guste n.n!
1. Chapter 1

"**La navidad que tanto deseé" por Yumi Hiwatari y Saory Kon Hiwatari**

**Y:** k? creyeron k yo siendo tan cursi como soy no les iba a poner un fic navideño mjamja pos se nota k no saben el punto d mi locura XD pero hablando enserio el crédito no es todo para mi, este fic fue hecho en conjunto con mi gran amiga del alma y también una gran escritora, m refiero a Saory Kon Hiwatari n.n las dos hicimos juntas este fic con mucho amor para ustedes queridos lectores (y en momentos de locura yaoi XD) por eso hay partes donde podrá haber cambio de 'estilo' jeje n.n! pero esperamos k sea d su agrado, cualquier comentario aun k sea chiquito es bien recibido, no mas k los jitomatazos y zapatazos son solo para mi XD y si c lo preguntaban, para este fic mande d vacaciones a mis ayudantes d siempre n.n... buenos mas bien a Amy le di vacaciones y le pague para k se llevara a Jack T.T muy lejos d aki ..ejm pero weno, solo les deseamos una feliz navidad n.n

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Capitulo 1: Preparándose para la navidad

En una habitación se encontraba dando vueltas en círculos un chico de cabellos violetas, se denotaba algo de preocupación sin mencionar que estaba muy pensativo ,su tamer (o domador o alter ego o su otro 'yo'...como lo conozcan ustedes n.n!), Daisuke, solo lo veía ir de un lado a otro preguntándose "solo para eso lo deje salir?", en fin, el punto es que el legendario ladrón Dark Mousy ahora se encontraba con una mano en el mentón dando vueltas, se detuvo, cerro sus ojos pensativo...

-mmm...-

-Dark ya has pensado en algo?- su tamer estaba curioso

-...lo tengo!!- levanto los brazos en señal de victoria

-que es?, dime- lo mataba la curiosidad, Dark le había pedido...mas bien rogado como un bebe n.n! que lo dejara salir por que según él, así pensaba mejor (y: jaja k?, XD sin comentarios)

-n.n jeje...un látigo-

Caída al estilo anime- o.0 un látigo?...estas enfermo ¬¬- lo reprendió

-que?, debes admitir que le va bien el regalo, es un loco- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Dark u.u...no le voy a regalar a Hiwatari-kun un látigo- suspiro resignado

-yo no lo decía por él- se rasco la cabeza

-o.o...entonces en quien pensaste exactamente por que si no mal recuerdo te pedí consejo para ver que podía regalarle a Hiwatari-kun ¬¬ - ya tenia una idea pero no estaría mal asegurarse n.n!

-jaja n.n!...eto...yo lo decía por el otro loco-

-Krad? ...le pensabas dar un regalo de navidad a Krad!! O.O- se sorprendió

-sip n.n-

-al mismo Krad que quiere cortarte en pedacitos, el que te odia con todo su corazón y que haría lo que fuera por verte sufrir? "bueno ya ni tanto jeje Krad ha cambiado pero haber que me contesta"-

-si, ese mismo n.n- XD

-...eh...te pegaste en la cabeza o.0?...por que le quieres dar un regalo de navidad a...pues a Krad-

-no es tan raro, además este año lo conseguiré- dijo extrañamente animado

-por que siento que no me has dicho algo u.u!-

-jaja n.n! bueno es que...oh bueno te contare, no pierdo nada- se sentó en el piso- cada año le doy un regalo de navidad a Krad y cada año el regalo termina en mi cara-

-ósea que no acepta tus regalos o.0-

-así es, una vez le di un pastel..., me lo aventó en la cara x.x, también una ves le di un suéter...lo rompió a la mitad y luego me lo aventó...siempre es lo mismo u.u!-

Su tamer lo miro escéptico- no me extraña, krad...no creo que sea un mal tipo pero tampoco creo que sea del tipo de los que celebran la navidad...y mas con los regalitos que dabas ¬¬- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro

-si, lo se...pero no me rendiré u.u-

-...y eso?, si sabes que siempre es lo mismo...por que lo haces?-

-por que...- alzo un dedo- por que no le daré la satisfacción de la victoria!!-

-x.x...eh?-

-digo que no dejare de darle regalos hasta que acepte uno!!, por que yo soy el bueno n.n y se supone que no puedo rendirme- ahora se encontraba de pie en una especie de monologo maligno XD- aun que me tarde 1000 años, haré que acepte un regalo jaja y luego se lo restregare en la cara, no seré yo quien pierda Krad!!, si quieres que te deje en paz tendrás que aceptar mi regalo buajajaja-

-ey Dark sigo aquí, oye Dark?...u.u! olvídalo-

-este año le daré algo que no podrá rechazar n.n...pero que o.0?...mmm quizás si le doy un lanzallamas lo use...pero en mi x.x así que creo que no-

-acaso quieres matarnos ¬¬-

-oh bueno ¬¬ que no ves que estoy intentando pensar en algo que no me aviente en la cara?-

-lamento interrumpir tu...plan de conquista, pero yo te pedí ayuda para el regalo de Hiwatari-kun ¬¬ -

-¬¬ que insinúas con eso de 'plan de conquista' ya te dije que esto es por la gloria del legendario ladrón fantasma (Y: aja y yo tengo un pony rosa XD) jaja además por que te quiebras la cabeza pensando en un regalo, ponte un moño en el cuello y harás a ese chico escalofriante muuuuy feliz-

-O/O...Dark!! no digas esas cosas!!- estaba todo rojo

-que? pero si es la verdad-

-hablo enserio ¬¬-

-ah y yo también! Me queda muy poco tiempo para decidir T.T-

-y nunca te has puesto a pensar por que no acepta tus regalos ¬¬-

-yo siempre creí que era por que es el grinch n.n- XD

-x.x...déjalo así-

-oh no tienes sentido del humor u.u...ahora veamos...quizás le interesaría una espada-

-al menos deja de pensar en cosas que podría utilizar para matarnos x.x...o bueno matarte pero si te mueres tú me muero yo- Mas dark siguió enlistando las cosas que, según él, Krad no rechazaría

Ah navidad, época de paz, amor, amistad, hermandad...pero sobre todo los regalos XD, podrá Dark encontrar un regalo que a Krad le guste, y sobre todo... será cierto eso de 'por la gloria del legendario ladrón fantasma' o será un mero pretexto para darle cosas a Krad n.n!, creo que es obvio jeje, vayamos con Krady (es de cariño n.n!)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Bueno en la habitación oscura un poco lúgubre, pero dándole un poco de color con ese arbolito de navidad que tenia en la esquina de ese cuarto, normalmente Satoshi Hiwatari no celebraba la navidad (x q será ¬¬?), así que nunca había puesto un árbol o algún adorno de hecho siempre sus navidades era como un día mas o esas fiesta en las que su padre lo llevaba y tenia que ir, pero bueno esta vez había aceptado el árbol ya que el que se lo había dado se trataba de Daisuke, n.n así que acepto un poco extraño pero gustoso el detalle del pelirrojo, pero ahora tenia otro problema….

-"Krad dime que demonios te pasa?"-preguntaba el chico peliazul al rubio, el cual se reflejaba por un espejo que tenia frente.-

-"de que hablas ¬¬"-.respondió el otro volteándose e ignorando un poco las palabras del otro

-"como que de que? no crees que esta vez Dark si que se va a esmerar en tu regalo?"-eso hizo que el otro voltease levemente los ojos para verlo, aquel peliazul sonreía a medias, pero era verdad, que podría estar pensando ahora ese tonto de Dark?

bueno es verdad, todos los años me da algo, pero era tan idiota que no sabia nada de mis gustos, un suéter que le pasa?, un pastel? Si odio la fresa! Que demonios tiene en la cabeza? pensó aquel rubio poniendo una mueca de descontento, si tan solo le diera en el clavo…(x q Dark no s pone a pensar q l podría gustar y no como ganar).

-"y dime alguna ves algo de lo que te ha dado te ha gustado?"-

-"para nada, ese imbecil nunca sabe lo que me gusta, siempre me da cosas inútiles"-

-"pero es un regalo de navidad, por que no lo aceptas y ya?, digo la intención es lo que cuenta"-en ese momento volteo a ver el árbol que Dai-chan le había dado y lo había adornado con él.

-"que dices? Intención…ja! No me hagas reír que se me hacen arrugas"-

-"pero por que lo dices?"-

-"por que la cara se estira entonces se forman líneas en tu rostro y no puedo vivir con arrugas en mi carita!"-

-" x.x…idiota no hablo de eso"-dijo molesto, el chico solo tenia una vena saltada por el comentario! "yo hablaba de la 'intención' "-

-"ah eso…pues por que crees que me da los regalos, un día me dijo que me daría un regalo siempre, eso me sorprendió…y me alegro(pensó), pero el idiota me dijo que era solo por que algún día aceptaría que era mejor que yo y que me ganaría de una forma u otra, por eso no le aceptare nada no le daré el gusto de ganarme, ese imbecil…."-y la furia se reflejo en su rostro, pero de momento cambio a un estado de tristeza que Satoshi vio.

-"y dime por que esta ves no le das algo tú?"-y lo miro, aquel rubio se sorprendió, pero al parecer no le pareció mala la idea.

-"yo? regalarle algo a ese.? Ni loco"-

-"no te hagas, tú no quieres competir contra él, solo no le ha dado al clavo"-

-"y eso que?, yo no le voy a dar nada de nada, que se pudra el imbecil"-

-"ok entendí"-pero Satoshi conocía a Krad, bueno desde que decidió volverse bueno y cambiado su actitud controlándose para no querer atacar a Daisuke en cuanto lo veía, había tenido una mayor comunicación con él y de hecho Krad se había vuelto mas abierto, ahora se daba el lujo de hacer gestos y pucheros como el que hacia ahora.

-"como sea ya no te enojes, pero dime que te gustaría de navidad?"-pregunto

-"pues a mi….oh oh espera quieres que te diga para que vayas de chismoso con tu 'novio' y le diga a Dark y me gane verdad?...olvídalo no quiero absolutamente nada nada nada!"-

-"entendí, que exagerado eres u.u! No era por eso, yo te quería dar un regalo"-

-"o.O…ah.. ah otro perro con ese hueso no me engañas te conozco Satoshi"-dijo cruzado de brazos

-"ahora es Satoshi y no Satoshi-sama?! n.n!"-dijo arqueando una ceja

-"como sea, déjame descansar, toda la noche te la pasaste hablando de donde llevarías, a Daisuke y ya me tienes arto, así que voy a descansar,…por cierto compraste su regalo?"-de pronto pregunto, mas interesado, lo que el peliazul noto.

-"aun no…pero por que quieres saber? ¬¬"-

-"nada en especial solo mera curiosidad, ok que tengas buen día"-se despidió y desapareció dejando el solo reflejo de Satoshi en el espejo, pero esa proposición que le había hecho…

- regalarle algo a Dark? No es tan mala idea…"que idioteces pienso"-se sacudió la cabeza "además no seria malo ganarle en su propio juego"-bueno mejor se durmió.

-"bueno que remedio me da gusto verlo mas extrovertido, será capaz de ser sincero con él mismo?"-se preguntaba Satoshi solo, "oh es verdad tengo que ir por el regalo de Niwa, si no me doy prisa cerraran, y todavía tengo que arreglar la habitación"-dijo mientras recogía las cosas del suelo y acomodaba su habitación.

Que pasara con estos dos, Krad decidirá regalarle algo a Dark?, quien sabe, y de verdad el ganara en su juego o habrá algo que este dentro de estos dos orgullosos testarudos?.

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

No cabe duda que la navidad es una época complicada y muy atareada, las personas siempre van de compras a ultima hora, por que será?, jeje con Niwa Daisuke no era la excepción, ahora se encontraba por las concurridas calles, viendo las vitrinas buscando algo para cierto chico peliazul...

-mmm, que puedo darle u.u- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el cristal

-"ya te dije que te pongas un moño jaja n.n"-

Pudo ver a Dark en el reflejo- Dark ya te dije que no es gracioso- una señorita lo veía sin entender- jaja n.n! es que...estoy pensando...que comprar "ves lo que provocas ¬¬ seguramente pensó que hablaba solo"-

-"oh yo no te obligo a hablar n.n"-

-"como sea u.u, ahora no tengo tiempo, debo pensar en algo...ah debo encontrar algo especial"-

-"por eso te dije que te pusieras un moño"-

-"ya me estas cansando x.x...por cierto sigues con la idea de regalarle algo a Krad?"-

-"si, ya te dije que no me doy por vencido"-

-"mmm solo como consejo...por que no le das algo que él en verdad quiera"-

-"lo intento u.u"-

-"no es verdad ¬¬"- se oyó algo molesto

-"eh, a que te refieres, me mato cada año pensando en algo para regalarle"-

-"no, tú te matas cada año pensando en como ganar u.u, en ves de pensar en los sentimientos de Krad"-

-"sus...sentimientos?"- se puso pensativo

-"si, Krad puede parecer algo...maniaco, pero todos tenemos sentimientos y dudo que él sea la excepción, estas siendo muy egoísta ¬¬"-

-"pe..pero"- intento buscar una excusa

-"no intentes buscar una excusa u.u...dime, tú en verdad lo detestas tanto?"-

-"yo no lo odio si es lo que quieres saber"-

Desviando su mirada del aparador- "ni él a ti"- dijo casi en susurro

-"...eh dijiste algo o.0?"-

-"no nada n.n!"-

-"...que me ocultas Dai ¬¬, de que han hablado tú y el chico Hiwatari...eso me recuerda a que no me dejaste escuchar su conversación mientras adornaban ese árbol...anda suelta la sopa ¬¬"- hasta que capta XD

-"ah mira la hora, se me hace tarde para reunirme con Satoshi n.n!"-

-"espera, que es lo que no me quieres decir!!...Satoshi?...creí que le decías Hiwatari-kun ¬¬ jeje desde cuando se convirtió en, solo Satoshi"- dijo divertido

-O/O...no!, te equivocas, escuchaste mal, dije Hiwatari-kun!!- se puso de pie avergonzado, mas todos en la tienda lo voltearon a ver extrañados-...jaja n.n! no...no encontré lo que buscaba...jeje...fe..feliz navidad- se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo de ahí

Jaja y mientras Dai corría avergonzado, en su interior Dark estaba sentado y pensativo "sus sentimientos...si, creo que si me he portado un poquito mal con el u.u...pero...que es lo que en verdad quiere Krad?" se dejo caer...

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-"Krad despierta se me hace tarde para ir con Niwa!"-decía el chico peliazul peinándose, en ese momento cierto rubio comenzaba a despertar, medio dormido y tallándose los ojos!

-"que? que quieres? estaba soñando con…."-de pronto se detuvo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-"con quien estabas soñando?"-pregunto el otro arqueando una ceja.

-"eto…nada nada! Ahora que demonios quieres si vas a ir con ese chiquillo yo por que me tengo que despertar?"-

-"como que por que? Niwa y yo queremos estar solos así tú podrás platicar con Dark!"-

-"yo para que quiero platicar con ese idiota?"-se puso un tanto nervioso.

-"pues le podrías decir que es lo que te gustaría para navidad!"-

-"decirle yo?...u.u, para nada, mejor déjame dormir un poco mas, que me muero de sueño!!"-y bostezo!

-"Krad!!!"-grito el chico Hiwatari, haciendo que el rubio saltara de momento.-"vas a dejar que Dark me arruine las cosas con Daisuke?"-grito un poco molesto, mera actuación para los que no conozcamos a Satoshi, pero creo que Krad aun no lo conoce del todo.

-"ok ok, pero no me grites que siento que me odias!"-dijo poniendo una tierna mirada.

-"que gracioso Krad ,pero déjate de juegos y arréglate un poco!"-

-"para que me debo arreglar? O.o digo solo iremos a ver a Daisuke…y a ese maniático!, espera ya le dices por su nombre?"-se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que el peliazul ya le había dicho!

-"cállate!"-se puso nervioso.-yo…mejor arréglate ya!"-eso fue una orden.

-"ok! Pero no te enojes ,que genio…(suspiro)"- en ese momento Satoshi dejo salir a Krad el cual se miraba al espejo, se miro la ropa "por que siempre llevo esta ropa?," (otro misterio sin resolver je)-jaja! Claro esa ropa la había tenido siempre, desde que tenia uso de razón, "ese idiota siempre cambia de ropa"-se decía, "creo que debo cambiar un poco"-se decía modelando ante el espejo, viendo que tipo de ropa le podría quedar. Pero de pronto…

-"Krad que haces se nos hace tarde!!"-el grito del peliazul se dejo escuchar, haciendo que Krad se asustara un poco

-"ya deja de gritarme quieres?...soy una persona sensible"-

-"como digas! Pero anda ya estas listo?"-

-"ya jefe!"- eso fue sarcasmo? O.0

-"bien pues vamonos"-

-"que cosa? O.o, no vas a irte en el auto?"-

-"es muy tarde, y en el auto no llegaremos, así que a volar"-

-"aprovechado, bien puedes caminar, perezoso, mal nacido, yo no tengo por que cansarme, siempre es lo mismo, jamás preguntas si puedo, solo me quieres para eso, eres un mal tamer…T.T"-decía entre dientes el rubio.

-"dices algo krad? ¬¬"-

-"que ya vamonos, que tu novio es muy impaciente ¬¬"-

-"no será que el que ya tiene ganas de llegar es otro ¬.¬"-pregunto con algo de ironía en su voz.

-"de quien estas…hablando?"-

-"no me hagas caso!...por cierto ya decidiste que le vas regalar a Dark?"-

-"pues…espera quien dijo que le iba a dar algo?"-reacciono antes de hablar

-"je!..no te enojes era una pregunta y ya cálmate Krad!"-

-"baka!"-

-"me estas insultando?..si lo estas haciendo olvídate que te deje salir para cuando quieras ver a Dark!"-

-"ya ya! No dije nada"-

-"entonces si lo quieres ver?"-

-"tampoco dije eso, solo... es que dentro me …sofoco..nada mas"-

-"si y yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta ¬¬"-

-"pues si te ponemos arrugas y te vestimos de mujer igual y pasas desapercibido" -dijo burlonamente

-"cállate y vamonos que ya es muy tarde"-

-"como diga 'capitana', oh perdón capitán"-el otro solo rezongó, pero ya no le importo, sin embargo pensaba en su amigo…era raro que no se pusiera tan eufórico al momento de hablarle de Dark, además sabia que había algo en Krad, bueno era bastante raro verlo en los sueños del rubio, y mas raro que Krad se sonrojase al recordarlos, bueno este era un trabajo para "Niwa y Satoshi", (eh creo q eso d hacer parejitas m esta afectando jeje)

-regalarle algo, mmmmh si creo que es mi turno de hacerlo caer en su juego "mjamjamja"-rió malévolamente

-"Krad estas bien? O.o"-

-"si si vaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmoooonnnooosssssss!"-

Bien que sucederá ,Krad jugara el mismo juego que Dark?, será verdad que desea ganarle en sus trampas ,o será el mismo cuento de que te quiero pero deseo ganarte?,sea lo que sea las cosas pronto se verán mas claras! (para eso tienen k seguir leyendo n.n! XD) x.x!

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, ya estaba listo, totalmente preparado, y a ultimo momento a Dark le entro pánico y ahora se encontraba aferrándose a la puerta

-Dark!! –le reprendió Daisuke, parecía que no aprendía la lección- "es la ultima vez que lo dejo salir sin necesidad de robar algo x.x"- pensó

-no puedo T.T-

-por que te pones en ese plan!! Solo te deje salir para que te arreglaras ¬¬-

-tengo mello T.T-

-miedo de que? o.0-

-es que...bbbuuuaaa es que no puedo T.T-

-haber haber...mas despacio...que no puedes que te da miedo u.u-

-es que...T.T- hizo pausa- es que pensé en lo que me dijiste-

-tu piensas? o.0- XD

-oye ¬¬-

-jaja perdona n.n ! era broma...tú tienes la culpa, tanta broma que haces me esta afectando x.x...en fin...wow pensaste en lo que te dije o.0...creí que nunca me prestabas atención-

-la gran mayoría del tiempo es así n.n-

-¬¬ ahora el ofendido soy yo- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-lo siento n.n...pero estamos a mano ¬¬ jeje en fin...en que iba?...ah es verdad...no puedo T.T-

-pero que te pasa, haber, pensaste en lo que te dije y...- espero una respuesta

-que ahora me has hecho sentir como el villano de esta historia o.0- XD- y ahora...tengo algo de miedo de ver a Krad T.T-

-O.O...vaya...tienes remordimiento quien lo diría ejm...pero no me dijiste que ya tenias su regalo?- dijo intentando darle valor a Dark

-mmm si- cerro los ojos metiendo la mano en su bolsillo pero sin sacar nada- los dos ya están-

-dos? o.0 no sabia que eran dos-

-si son dos T.T y el segundo me va a doler T.T- (jaja no sean mal pensados como yo XD)

-por eso no quieres verdad ¬¬-

-en parte n.n! ..pero no es eso T.T-

-x.x al menos déjame salir para ver a Satoshi-

-pero es que si lo ves y si quieres que te deje solo para que hagan sus cosas perversas yo tendría que ver a Krad a solas T.T y ...y...x.x -

-no es para tanto, tienes que ser fuerte...como que cosas perversas o.0?-

-eres tan inocente ¬¬, una gran presa para ese chico escalofriante, tú un indefenso gatito y él un feroz tigre que planea echarte las garras u.u- se puso en pose dramática

-tigre? O.0...Satoshi no es escalofriante ¬¬- dijo algo molesto, ay el amor el amor XD

-si tú lo dices u.u-

-ah...- suspiro- Dark no puedes huir toda la vida, si te sientes mal por como has actuado todos estos años ... afróntalo y discúlpate-

-disculparme yo? o.0 yo!! nunca!!!-

-Dark ¬¬-

-esta bien esta bien T.T lo voy a intentar...pero y si no le gusta el primero de mis regalos?-

-por que crees que será así...y por que crees que el segundo si le va a gustar o.0?- (jaja ya, juro k dejo d tener estos pensamientos u.u!)

-el segundo es top secret n.n! pero es que él siempre me avienta lo que le doy T.T, por eso lo digo-

-y el segundo no podrá por que?...- weno yo también querría sacarle la sopa jaja la curiosidad siempre gana

-por que no es material-

-no me digas que es un abrazo n.n jeje o quizás otra cosa-

-no soy tan cursi ¬¬ "el abrazo nunca se me hubiera ocurrido o.0...n/n ..."-

-bueno u.u!...ok si no quieres no me digas pero se hace tarde, tienes que enfrentar a Krad quieras o no-

-u.u...esta bien "solo espero que las cosas no empeoren"- pensó Dark

Y bueno, ya vimos que dark si tiene conciencia XD ,como saldrán las cosas entre estos dos?, entenderá Dai a que se refería Dark con eso de 'cosas perversas? XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-"oye Krad? Aterriza por aquí quieres!"-decía el chico peliazul cuando pasaba cerca de la tienda de regalos.

-"aterriza!...ni que fueras en avión ¬¬!"-rezongo el otro comenzando a descender.

-"deja de quejarte, y ya déjame salir"-

-"como digas!"-así dejo salir a Satoshi, mientras bajaban cerca de un callejón, ya en el asfalto Satoshi salio corriendo sin embargo noto como la gente lo miraba por salir de un callejón.

-"te cacharon, ahora sabrán que eres un pervertido"-se burlo Krad.

-"si no te callas, no te dejo ver a Dark!"-susurro mientras caminaba deprisa por las calles hasta entrar a la tienda.

-"quien dijo que yo lo quería ver?"-

-"bueno tu silencio decía lo contrario"-

-"yo yo…anda que la gente te va a ver por estar hablando solo"-

-"como quieras,…veamos…así es por allá"-

-"oye y me podrías decir que le vas a comprar?"-

-"no!"-dura y franca respuesta. n.n

-"pero por que? u.u"-y ponía cara de niño tierno

-"deja de hacer eso Krad, y no mires así que busca el regalo que le darás a Dark!"-

-"busca el regalo…como si fuera tan fácil! O.o, pero que te pasa como crees que le voy a dar algo a ese cara de idiota, imbecil ¬¬!"-

-"oh cuanto amor Krad, se nota cuanto lo amas, esmérate mucho para que no lo vayas a desilusionar, seguramente el esperara un obsequio muy bueno, deberías pensar en darle algo grande y novedoso ¬.¬"-

-"Satoshi-sama!...quien esta hablando de amor? Yo hablo de venganza!"-y apretó fuertemente el puño y salía fuego.

-"si anda lo que tú digas! ¬¬, pero si vas a hacer que tu 'venganza' de verdad surta efecto esmérate demasiado"-le dijo comenzando a ver algunas cosas en los aparadores, "y ya deja de interrumpir que tengo que hacer las compras"

-"eres raro, ese chico si que te a hecho cambiar"-

-"es cierto Niwa es un gran chico"-se notaba que de verdad le amaba, y suspiro, Krad lo veía bien, pero de pronto recordó algo.

-"espera un momento x.x"-

-"y ahora que quieres déjame soñar a gusto"-

-"que cuando estés con el chiquillo…vas a querer estar a solas y yo voy a O.o … noooooooooo!"-

-"deja de gritar!".-le grito pero en eso la gente de la tienda lo volteo a ver, el ojiazul solo se volteo y se fue a un lugar donde encontró un espejo y estaba solitario. "Krad deja de estar gritando de esa manera y no me hagas a mi hacer el ridículo por culpa tuya"-lo regaño.

-"es que…no me digas que vas a dejarme con el loco? O.o"-

-"crees que voy a estar ahí cuando lo agarres a besos después de que te de el regalo?"-

-"pero…ya deja de decir esas cosas, estoy hablando enserio!"-reprocho

-"que ves que me estoy riendo?...Krad que vas a hacer? Digo estamos a escasos minutos de que me encuentre con Daisuke, así que no quiero que te pongas como el clásico chico esperando su primera cita, nervioso y desesperante!"-

-"ya deja de burlarte de mi, u.u…soy sensible aun que no lo creas"-y se volteo indignado ya que Satoshi había puesto una cara extraña.

-"ah tampoco creas que dejare que nos estén molestando a Daisuke y a mi"-

-"solo piensas en ti y en ese chiquillo"-

-"se llamaba Daisuke!...y es obvio que solo piense en nosotros pues es nuestra primera navidad, desde lo que paso!"-

-"has cambiado! Me vas a dejar por el? T.T"-y le salían las de cocodrilo.

-"Krad no me pongas a escoger entre Daisuke y tú por que sabes que perderías"-

-"Daisuke Daisuke…oye le dices por su nombre!...no, en definitiva creo que su encuentro no será apto para menores"-

-"ca...cállate Krad, pero dime ya sinceramente!"-lo vio a los ojos "no sientes nada por Dark?, digo lo conoces desde hace años son casi el mismo, de hecho eran uno antes de ser separados, de verdad lo único que quieres es verlo muerto?"-

-"yo jamás dije que lo quisiera ver muerto!...es solo que…bueno…era lo que tenia que hacer, la familia Hikari y la familia Niwa siempre habían sido rivales, así que como soy parte de los Hikari mi misión era acabar con Dark y sellarlo para que tu familia gobernara, no es que fuera voluntad propia el acabar con Dark"-al decir eso se sintió triste, pero a la ves feliz ya que por fin se había liberado de eso y podría tener una buena relación con Dark y Satoshi y con la familia Niwa, pero…como se podría dar cuenta de sus sentimientos?, que era lo que en verdad pensaba?

-"que pasa Krad? no es normal verte así!"-el chico de lentes se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Krad, y él debía hacer algo, Krad ya había sufrido demasiado con todo eso de las peleas de la familia, quizás mas que el mismo, así que no podía permitir que siguiera de esa manera, Krad era parte suya y ahora eran amigos no lo podía abandonar y menos ahora que al parecer Krad se estaba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-"es que yo…no se, quisiera que mi relación con Dark fuera mas amistosa, se que las cosas cambiaron pero…seguimos peleando!...además ese idiota siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo"-

-"como que todo?"-

-"hace años las cosas se habían arreglado, quedamos en tregua, pero cuando creí que las cosas estaban perfectas el imbecil robo uno de los tesoros mas preciados de la familia, al principio no me importo, solo pensé que si lo hubiera pedido, si se lo hubiera dado, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, tenia que recuperarlo, fue una orden y no tuve mas remedio que ir, pero al toparme con Dark dijo que no lo podía entregar, y que me fuera, eso me hizo rabiar y comenzamos a pelear dejando la tregua a un lado volviendo a ser los enemigos de siempre"-

-"y eso? que se llevo? que era?"-

-"un hermoso dije que tenia poderes sorprendentes, y que me habían dado a mi, creo era para cuidarlo, pero me lo dio!...ahora que recuerdo era un día antes de navidad, fue cuando Dark me dio lo que mas quería"-

-"que era?"-

-"una escultura de las mas famosas que había en Francia, en cuanto la vi me fascino y decía que quería esa, así que me la dio, pero como se atrevía a darme algo después de lo que había hecho?"-rabió

-"así que se lo aventaste a la cara cierto? ¬¬"-pregunto sabiendo lo obvio

-"pues que podría hacer, claro que se lo arroje a la cara, aun recuerdo el moretón que tenia"-

-"desde ese día no quieres ninguno de sus regalos?"-

-"nunca he aceptado ninguno de sus obsequios siempre hemos sido enemigos, así que aceptar algo suyo era traicionar a la familia a la cual servia"-

-"es por eso que no podías aceptar nada suyo?"-

-"si, mas por eso que por orgullo, pero de todas maneras era tan idiota al darme las cosas"-

-"pero dejaste de querer aceptarlos por lo sucedido!"-

-"mmmh!.."-dijo un poco melancólico "pero esta ves voy a ganarle, le daré algo que jamás podrá rechazar, además es tan imbecil que acepta lo que sea"-dijo con el animo mas levantado, Satoshi solo observo, no era mala idea dejar que arreglaran sus diferencias, pero que pasaría?

Bien, será capaz de hacer feliz a Krad?, aquel rubio se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos a la perfección? O volverá a sentir ese rencor el cual a hecho que niegue su propia felicidad!, y Dark se dará cuenta de (que es un imbecil?) oye! Bueno es momento de saber que hacen Dai y Dark…por cierto a este paso Satoshi no va a llegar ni a la casa de Dai ni al parque! ¬¬, y ni comprara el regalo jeje!

CONTINUARA

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

**Y: **k creen...esto iba a ser un capitulo único demo... "observando la extensión del archivo" creo k Saory y yo nos emocionamos con la extensión x.x así k tendré k partirlo mjamja "relámpagos" ejm weno acerca d este Cáp., c k parece k odiamos a Dark XD o k pensamos k es medio lento x.x weno pues no es así, es mas, Dark es uno d mis amores platónicos (XD vaya gustitos míos u.u! y el d Saory es Krad n/n juju no le digan k les dije XDXD) pero es k a veces da unos meritos además creo k va bien con esa frasecilla k oí por ahí k les cuento luego por que no quiero ofender a ningún hombre n.n! (bueno menos mi hermano ¬¬) pero tiene que ver con el aumento d hormonas XD les nubla la mente x.x jeje XD, weno enseguida los veo en el Cáp. 2 n.n, c cuidan, ah en el otro les pongo la direccion de una imagen divina k amo "ojitos d corazon" haber si c puede por k m dijeron k fanfiction blokea este tipo d cosas o.0, weno si no c puede m dicen k la kieren y c los mando por mail, solo dejenm su direccion juju, ahora si, al cap 2


	2. Chapter 2

"**La navidad que tanto deseé" por Yumi Hiwatari y Saory Kon Hiwatari**

**Y: **juju listos para el Cáp. 2! Jeje ya c k no y k estoy loca pero weno debo descargar mi tiempo en algo productivo XD, solo les advierto k esto esta 'medio' (la neta totalmente) empalagoso pero k esperaban ,es un fic navideño no puedo poner sangre, muerte, zombis, final triste, golpes...etc. ... x.x! además lo están haciendo dos locas yaoistas k cuando c juntan hacen cada cosa mjamja "relámpago", precisamente fue Saory la k m inspiro para hacer "te quiero, pero matar!" (ósea k es la k m orilla a la locura XD a ella reclámenle k ahora no m largo de aki x.x ...jaja naaa) una vez mas, repito k este fic lo hice con Saory Kon Hiwatari (las dos somos Hiwataris...eso quiere decir k es mi hermana!!...XD x.x) si no están los ayudantes esta mi conciencia x.x peor compañía aun, jeje, weno comencemos, esto no es apto para diabéticos XD, feliz navidad! n.n (no m canso de repetirlo juju)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Capitulo 2: El momento ideal

Daisuke se miro por ultima vez en el espejo, por fin había logrado que Dark dejara de hacer drama, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara Satoshi, supuestamente irían a pasear por el parque aun que también el peliazul le dijo que le tenia una sorpresa, no había nadie en la casa mas que él, sus padres y su abuelo habían salido de compras y él ya les había dicho que saldría con el peliazul, fue cuando tocaron el timbre "x.x llego el momento" pensó, bajo corriendo emocionado, Dark estaba nervioso, sentía que se le saldría el corazón...

-voy!!- grito Dai parándose en la puerta, respiro hondo, se acomodo el cabello y procedió a abrir la puerta- ho...hola n.n!- para Dai estaba el fondo de corazones XD

-ho...hola Niwa- no se dieron cuenta pero los dos estaban ruborizados...que lindos n/n

-gus..gustas pasar? n.n!...o mejor nos vamos? "_ni que te fuera a comer Dai_"- le dijo Dark- "lo se pero estoy nervioso T.T"-

-bueno...quizás un momento- entro en la casa- lindo...lugar, tan...navideño- comenzó a ver el lugar, en cada esquina había un adorno

-mi mamá a veces exagera n.n!...jeje...gustas tomar algo? Hice chocolate con mi mama, quieres un poco?- dijo emocionado- aun que quizás no sepa tan bien n.n!, me falta practica-

Satoshi lo miro con calidez- cualquier cosa que hayas hecho tú, seguro sabrá delicioso-

Dai se sonrojo- eto...voy por el chocolate y cuando lo termines nos vamos- y corrió a la cocina

-"_se ve nervioso_"- escucho la voz de Krad

-en que quedamos Krad ¬¬-

-"_en que los dejaría solos, lo se pero es que_..."-

-así tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para 'hablar' con Dark-

-"_por que siento que el intenta huir u.u!_"-

Mientras tanto en la cocina tanto dai como dark intentaban no morir d un infarto...

-"_por favor Dai T.T retrasa esto lo mas que se pueda_"-

-creí que habías dejado de hacer drama u.u!- suspiro- tengo mis propias preocupaciones-

-"_lo se, pero es que_..."-

-nada u.u!, ve con Krad-

-_"T.T y si no quiere verme?"-_

-pues no creo que te mate jeje "amenos que se pueda matar a besos o.0"-

-"_gracias ¬¬ vaya consuelo"_-

-lo siento pero es que es tan divertido ver al gran ladrón fantasma tan nervioso...que diría tu club de admiradoras-

-_ja.. ja.. que gracioso ¬¬_-

Tenia la taza del chocolate en sus manos- espero que le guste...al igual que su regalo-

-"_si te vas a poner el moño? Jeje"_-

-NO ¬¬...ah bueno, vamos- llego donde estaba Satoshi- a...aquí tienes u/u-

-gracias- le dio un sorbo- delicioso n.n- sonrió abiertamente y Dai pensó que no había cosa mas hermosa

Mientras tanto en el 'interior' (imaginemos un espacio alterno x.x)

-que cursis- dijo Krad cruzado de brazos

-si, demasiado empalagosos-

Krad abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esa voz, volteo lentamente topándose con Dark-...ah...hola- si que sabe disimular la emoción por que la verdad se sintió muy emocionado, a la ves que nervioso

-ho...hola Krad...-

Después de recibir la contestación, Krad se volteo cerrando los ojos y sentándose en una especie de tarima (como una plataforma) que a simple vista no se veía pero si que se sentía…

-"auch!"-y lo supo bien Dark ya que al acercarse al chico se tropezó con ella dándose un buen golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio y apunto de caer…Krad logro sostenerlo, de un rápido movimiento (ese es mi kradsito n.n).

-"estas bien?"-le pregunto de espaldas ya que Dark así estaba, de pronto el pelimorado se sintió tan nervioso, que no noto el ligero toque rosado que sus mejillas tomaron (así o mas empalagosos?)(y: mas por favor juju) comenzó a enderezarse, topándose con esos hermosos ojos dorados que Krad poseía,…pero el rubio al verlo comenzó a sentirse muy raro y de momento recordó todo su rencor, así que soltó a Dark haciendo que se diera un buen golpe, creo que mas doloroso el que estaba apunto de darse antes.

-"auch!!... me dolió!...que te pasa!"-se levanto rápidamente.

-"que cosa?...de todas maneras ibas a caer no?...solo quería tirarte yo, hay algo de malo en eso?"-

-"todo!, me dolió!"-

-"no, enserio?...no sabia que los golpes dolieran!"-claro sarcasmo.

-"y yo molestándome en venir!"-

-"oh quiere decir que lo que debo hacer es agradecer tu amabilidad por venir?...en ese caso muchas gracias!"-

-"deja tus sarcasmos quieres?"-ya se estaba enojando, pero recordó que no debía hacerlo, si eso pasaba, el golpe del regalo podría resultar mucho mas doloroso de lo que se pensaba. -"como sea!...ya me canse de todos los días pelear contigo"-

Krad lo vio esta cansado de estar conmigo?-pensó nostálgicamente "oh disculpa si mi presencia te molesta, en ese caso me voy"-comenzó a caminar

-"oye si vas Satoshi va a molestarse"-

-"nadie dijo que iría con él!...jure dejarlos solos y eso haré, solo me alejo de ti, para no molestarte, para evitar que mi presencia cambie tus planes, así que adiós Dark Mousy"- y comenzó a alejarse mas y mas, Dark no sabia que hacer, pero su orgullo pudo mas (hombre tenia que ser ¬¬), así que solo se sentó cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados, pero no evito desviarlos hacia donde el chico rubio se había ido, hasta que desapareció.- "quien lo necesita?...yo?..ja ja! por supuesto que no, nunca necesitare de su compañía por mi que se pudra…-pero comenzó a sentirse triste al momento que decía esas cosas-"que se pudra"-mas nostalgia.

Mientras tanto con Daisuke y Satoshi las cosas estaba mejor…

-"ya Satoshi deja eso, ah me esta doliendo"-

-"vamos deja de estar de llorón, como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho"-

-"pero me aprietas muy fuerte…ahhh!"-

-"vamos solo relájate si?"-

-"pero Satoshi!...así no se hace"-

-"que tú eres el experto?...déjame hacerlo a mi si?"-

-"bueno!...pero no batas tan fuerte mis pobres manos están todas adoloridas"-y se sostenía las manos

-"vamos a mi me dijeron que se tenia que hacer así"-jaja!

-"pero Satoshi, el arroz va a quedar muy duro!"- (si pensaron otra cosa es que tienen la mente cochambrosa jaja n.n!)

-"te digo que no pasara nada!...ya lo habíamos hecho!...por cierto como crees que vayan Dark y Krad?"-de pronto dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se mostró preocupado por ambos testarudos.

-"no lo se intente que Dark dejara de sentirse tan nervioso, y que tratara de demostrar sus sentimientos pero me es muy difícil, según él solo piensa en su 'plan' pero creo que él de verdad le quiere!"-pensó colocando una mano en su mentón.

-"pues Krad esta peor, al menos se esta dando cuenta de lo que pasa, y que no odia a Dark, pero también lo esta cegando su desesperante deseo de ganarle en lo que sea!...y de vengarse"!-

-"vengarse?...por que lo dices?"-

-"mira te contare"-

Así el peliazul comenzó a contarle lo que Krad ya le había contado anteriormente mientras el pelirrojo oía atentamente...

-enserio hizo eso?- Dai no podía creer lo que Satoshi le acababa de contar, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón

-eso fue lo que Krad me dijo-

-ah...ese Dark...pero por que haría algo como eso... "a veces es tan baboso"- pensó Dai

-quien sabe u.u pero supuestamente eso fue lo que paso- dijo calmado

-pobre Krad- dijo con tristeza

Satoshi lo vio algo extraño y después sonrió, en verdad que Daisuke era una persona muy dulce, mira que preocuparse tan sinceramente por otros- en verdad que pareces mártir-

-no es eso...es que...es tan triste, todo esto- quería llorar- en verdad debe ser muy doloroso-

-lo se- y abrazo a Dai- pero siento que las cosas saldrán bien-

Daisuke se sorprendió pero se dejo abrazar, se sentía tan bien en aquellos brazos, luego de un tiempo se separaron y se miraron a los ojos completamente avergonzados

-Sa...Satoshi- sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora

-Daisuke- no esta de mas decir que se le quería lanzar en ese momento XD, en eso por azares del destino los dos voltearon a ver el techo (y: XD a veces m dan ganas d pegarme) y notaron un muérdago encima de ellos

-ah...mi mamá los pone en casi todas partes n.n!, cuando me paro encima de uno me abraza y me besa en la frente jeje- se sintió apenado- hay en casi toda la casa-

Satoshi aun no lo soltaba del todo-...y...solo se vale en la frente?-

-eh?...pues...no...pero eso hace mi madre, es una..tradición que cuando dos personas están abajo de un muérdago... se besan- estaba mas colorado que antes

-sin importar si son del mismo sexo?- bueno recordemos que todo eso es nuevo para Satoshi n/n

-creo...que...no importa- comenzaba a trabarse

-entonces...si es tradición...supongo...-se comenzó a acercar- que tengo- aun mas cerca- que besarte- a escasos centímetros

-Satoshi- cerro los ojos y el peliazul también ,lo que no sabían es que sus corazones ya estaban muy acelerados sin mencionar nerviosos y justo al momento de que sus labios se juntaran los ... genes se activaron dejando salir a sus 'huéspedes', y que escena damas y caballeros, supongo ellos no se lo esperaban...

-mmm?- Krad abrió los ojos y vio muuuuy cerca a Dark sin mencionar que lo estaba ... besando ... y este también estaba sorprendido, se quedaron estáticos hasta que pudieron razonar lo que pasaba -aaaaaaaahhhhh!- empujo a Dark

-ah!! que? cuando? donde?...que demonios paso?- miro a su alrededor confundido

-y como quieres que sepa!!!- le dio la espalda cubriéndose el rostro por que estaba todo rojo- "yo...lo estaba besando"-

-esto...creo que salimos...y estábamos...-recordó lo que estaban 'haciendo' al tomar posesión de los cuerpos de sus tamers

-nosotros no!!- volteo Krad indignado- seguramente era lo que estaban haciendo Daisuke y Satoshi- se volvió a voltear

-"pero que le pasa" oye no tienes por que ponerte tan agresivo- se molesto aun que también estaba muy avergonzado por lo acabado de suceder

-yo...-se sacudió la cabeza- seguramente salimos por lo que paso-

-si...eso parece-

Reino un silencio casi sepulcral donde ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, parecía una eternidad, los segundos parecían minutos...hasta que...

-Krad...- dijo casi en susurro, mas Krad lo escucho

-que quieres, estoy intentando comunicarme con Satoshi...no me contesta-

-yo...-tomo un poco de aire, su orgullo era demasiado, pero la verdad era que él no quería que Krad estuviera molesto con él-...yo...-

-yo que? habla de una vez- lo volteo a ver algo desesperado- así pareces retrasado-

-...mmm retrasado tú- no era lo que quería decir pero se le salio

-ja, era lo que ibas a decir?- lo miro directamente a los ojos- si es así déjame te digo que eres un idiota, mujeriego, cabeza hueca, por que siempre me tienes que fastidiar!!- tampoco lo quería decir pero bueno...estaba dolido

Dark cerro los ojos- es lo que realmente piensas de mi?...que te fastidio?- aquello le dolió

-s..si- intento desviar la mirada pero antes de hacerlo Dark hablo

-perdón- agacho la mirada

-eh?- Krad lo volteo a ver extrañado- por...que?-

-pues...por todo, no creí que me detestaras tanto...yo...te prometo dejarte en paz-

Krad lo veía totalmente desconcertado -"no!! no es lo que quise decir...no te alejes de mi...no así"- pero esas palabras no salían-

-aun que nunca me perdones...yo lo siento...también por eso- metió la mano en su bolsillo- por eso también será la ultima vez que te moleste con mis...- sonrió un poco- estúpidos regalos- y por fin saco lo que había en su bolsillo

Krad abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa- eso es...-

-si...el dije que te robe- lo extendió- te lo devuelvo- se trataba de un hermoso dije con la forma de dos plumas, una blanca y la otra negra, estaba casi en perfecto estado, y digo casi por que una de las puntas de la pluma negra estaba ligeramente roto

-yo...- Krad no sabia que decir

-la verdad...me sentí muy mal por tomarlo, es verdad que tenia poderes malignos...pero te lo pensaba devolver-

Krad agacho la mirada- si me lo hubieras pedido te lo habría dado-

-je...en ese tiempo pensé que me odiabas, que estábamos en tregua pero que no te caía bien, quizás por eso lo tome sin permiso, pensaba tomarlo y devolverlo sin que te dieras cuenta... y luego...cuando le quitamos los poderes malignos...fue tanto el poder que una parte se rompió ... intente remediarlo pero- puso una mano en su cabeza- no pude...y me sentí realmente avergonzado de romper algo que era tan valioso para ti que no me atreví a regresártelo...pero se que a pesar de todo aun le guardas cariño..por eso te lo devuelvo, y perdóname por haberlo roto- lo dejo en su mano- fe...feliz navidad-

Krad contemplo el dije- debiste decirme-

-lo se...se que no tengo perdón...también por eso...es el segundo regalo-

-segundo?- lo miro escéptico

-si...el segundo...es...- Krad lo miro atentamente- el segundo es que puedes golpearme en la cara T.T-

-O.O...x.x "que cosa!!"- XDXD jaja alguien láncenme una bota "me la lanzan" era hipotético T.T

-wuuuaa T.T pégame, golpéame tan fuerte como quieras y no pondré resistencia...y digo en la cara por que...- pose dramática- por que yo vivo de mi publico!! Bbbuuuaaa pero...me lo merezco T.T así que adelante- cerro los ojos

Y krad solo lo veía con una gota en la cabeza pero sin saber que hacer...

-"que no vas a pegarme!"-preguntaba Dark abriendo un ojo, ya estaba preparado para recibir los golpes de Krad, el rubio totalmente extrañado por su actitud, volteo a ver aquel dije, pensaba que podría hacer.

-"no te voy a golpear"-dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquel colgante

-"pero por que?...por fin te doy la oportunidad de hacer lo que has hecho todos los años, por que ahora lo rechazas?"-

-"por que?...no seria divertido si me das permiso"-ok no era lo que de verdad deseaba contestar pero no sabia que mas decir, se sentía realmente nervioso que no noto como sus manos temblaban mientras seguía sosteniendo aquel dije.

-"era eso?..bueno has de cuenta que no te dije nada y aviéntame lo que quieras"-

-"ya te dije que no te voy a golpear!...además ya has ganado"-

-"que cosa dices? O.o"-

-"que por fin acepte algo que me diste!..obviamente no puedo rechazar este presente por que era muy valioso para mi, es por eso que por fin me venciste, no te golpeare, no te aventare nada a la cara, no te diré nada, solo déjame en paz"-la verdad se sentía muy raro, con todo eso, y era por que bueno…

FLASH BACK...DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-"de veras me lo puedo quedar"-decía el rubio que miraba a un chico de cabellos azules mas fuerte y largo que estaba detrás de un espejo, el cual por la oscuridad ni se veía del todo bien, pero todos nos imaginamos que era el antiguo tamer de Krad.

-"claro Krad puedes quedártelo y si quieres se lo puedes dar, de hecho lo hice para ti y para él"-

-"pero…."-

-"no te gusta?"-

-"no es eso!...pero…son tonterías mejor tómalo!"-

-"como quieras pero en ese caso guárdalo, cuídalo por mi"-y sonrió.

-"si si lo que quieras"-

FIN D FLASH BACK…….DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

"ahora recuerdo por que me lo dio!"-abrió los ojos, y apretó con fuerza el presente, Dark noto que algo le estaba sucediendo a Krad que se sintió algo preocupado, y se le acerco mas, Krad no quería tenerlo cerca de él, no en esos momentos-"no te acerques ni un centímetro"-

-"que te pasa? estas temblando"-

-que no me toques!!- grito con desesperación, Dark solo lo veía sin entender

-tanta repulsión te causo?- dijo triste

Le dio la espalda- no es eso- comenzó a llorar

-entonces por que lloras?- ahora se sentía como un villano-...yo...perdóname...no te molestare mas...pero no llores por favor-

-ya te dije que no es eso- intento secarse las lagrimas

-entonces...acaso te hice algo sin darme cuenta?-

-es que yo...- no lo podía ver a los ojos

Dark lo miro- Krad...-lo tomo por los hombros

Krad se sorprendió- q...que es lo que quieres- quería oírse mas amenazador pero la verdad no pudo contener su sorpresa

-yo...-elevo su vista ...el muérdago seguía ahí (ni k le fueran a salir alas para k desapareciera mjamja XD)

Krad también volteo a verlo, luego se sonrojo ante la idea de lo que aquello significaba (adoro los flash back)

Flash back-------------DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Dark y krad estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, viendo el paisaje, viendo como comenzaba a oscurecerse, había blanco casi por todas partes...

-es hermoso no- dijo Krad viendo el paisaje

-que cosa? n.n-

-como que 'que cosa' ¬¬, la ciudad, el paisaje, la nieve!!-

-ah...eso n.n jeje-

-baboso u.u!, pues de que mas estaría hablando-

-bueno es que hay varias cosas hermosas por aquí n.n...estoy viendo algo hermoso ahora mismo- lo estaba viendo a él, Krad se sonrojo ante el comentario por lo que intento desviar la mirada y lo hizo hacia arriba, donde por mera casualidad había un muérdago (casualidad mangos XD k c m hace k esos muérdagos son mágicos XD)

-y eso?-

-que?- miro hacia arriba- ah es un muérdago n.n-

-es muy bonito- sonrió dulcemente, Dark lo veía con una sonrisa

-que cursi te oyes jeje-

-¬¬ basta si no quieres que te golpee !!-

-jeje ok, pero...sabes que significa el muérdago?- Dark alzo un dedo

-...eto...no o.o...significa algo?-

-bueno...hay cierta tradición...que dice que...-se callo intentando contener la risa

-que?...que es lo que dice la tradición?- parecía niño curioso

-bueno- le hizo una seña para que se acercara- dicen que...- le hablo al oído- dicen que cuando dos personas estaban bajo un muérdago...deben...-

-deben que?- dijo esperando la respuesta, pero en vez de eso sintió algo en la mejilla, para ser mas claros un beso en la mejilla

-deben besarse jajaja n.n- se echo a correr

Krad se puso rojo y poso su mano en la mejilla que Dark había besado...sintió su corazón latir con mas fuerza y lo invadía una gran felicidad, tanto que sonrió dulcemente, pero no por mucho por que de pronto sintió algo frío en la cara

-jaja guerra de bolas de nieve!!, te vas a quedar parado como tonto todo el día o que?-

A Krad le salio una gota en la cabeza y se limpio la nieve de la cara- eres un...tarado!!, no estaba preparado!!-

-no lo estabas? juju que mal...tan impactado te deje jeje- se puso en una pose de conquistador

Krad se sonrojo mas- n..no es eso tonto!!, solo pensaba en lo asqueroso que fue!!- tomo un poco de nieve- me las pagaras- se la lanzo

-uyyy, fallaste n.n, que mala puntería-

-ya te daré- sonrió y comenzó a perseguirlo

-apuesto lo que quieras a que no me das n.n- y también se echo a correr

Y cual niños corrían y se lanzaban nieve, en verdad una escena muy rara...pero conmovedora

Fin del flash back---------------DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-Eso es un...-

-un muérdago- digo Dark ahora mirándolo a él

Krad también lo miro, y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, momentáneamente se dejo llevar por aquel recuerdo... Sin embargo Krad abrió bien los ojos y lo vio...

-"quítate!, no me toques"-había recordado todo y empujo a Dark lejos de él.

-"pero ahora que te sucede Krad"-intento acercársele pero Krad se volteo, apretando con fuerza el dije

-"déjame, no me toques, este es otro de tus juegos verdad?...me besaste y ahora dirás que lo hiciste fue una broma y te burlaras de mi como siempre, nunca te he importado"-y comenzó a sollozar.

-"que no me importas?...se supone que tú y yo éramos uno, debe importarme"-

-"por que debería, nunca te has preocupado por algo que me haya pasado a mi, nunca ni antes ni después, nunca te has preguntado como estoy, si de verdad lo que hacia me gustaba, o si lo que me dabas me agradaba, solo te importaba ganar y ya lo hiciste"-y recordó lo que le había comprado que estaba dentro de la bolsa de su traje, metió su mano al interior y lo apretó era un relicario, el cual estaba con algunas incrustaciones de oro, era tan hermoso.

-"Krad de que hablas?...como sabes que no se que te pasa?"-

-"como lo se?"-se volteo molesto ante la pregunta del pelimorado el cual retrocedió al verlo de esa manera -"Dark nunca te diste cuenta verdad?...este obsequio era para ti, y ni teniéndolo todo este tiempo te diste cuenta"-dijo mostrándole el dije.

-"pero de que hablas? explícate por favor que no te estoy entendiendo nada, eso era para mi?"-ahora estaba mas confundido que nunca, no entendía lo que Krad trataba de decirle, ni por que lo veía tan mal y casi apunto de volver a llorar.

-"jamás vas a entender cuanto es que yo…."-de momento se detuvo, las palabras no le salían de la boca y dejo caer el dije haciendo que se partiera a la mitad, ambas alas se habían separado y la blanca llego a los pies de Dark, Krad solo se volteo apretando los puños con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos que amenazaban con dejar salir las lagrimas de impotencia y dolor de sus dorados ojos, Dark solo se agacho por aquel pedazo y lo miro, al voltearlo vio escritas unas palabras, algo pequeñas "tú y yo somos uno, y siempre estaremos juntos", leyó despacio y de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, vaya por fin se había dado cuenta de todo, pero al parecer era ya demasiado tarde por que sin darse cuenta había herido a Krad.

-"Krad...acaso tú…"-

-"cállate!"-interrumpió Krad gritando con fuerza, Dark solo agacho la cabeza sin saber que mas decir.

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión, Satoshi y Niwa se encontraban juntos escuchando lo sucedido, ambos no creían nada, así que Dai solo comenzó a sollozar.

-"que tienes?"-le cuestiono el peliazul, que lo abrazo.

-"Dark es un idiota, como se atreve a lastimar así a Krad, y mucho peor, lastimarse así el mismo"-

-"ambos están envueltos en este problema así que los dos deben salir solos"-

-"pero no podemos ayudarlos?"-se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada.

-"si salimos las cosas empeoraran aquí dentro, además ya es tiempo de que se arreglen y sean sinceros con ellos mismos, es mas, Dark no lastimo con intención a Krad, el también tiene la culpa, si fuera de verdad sincero su alma descansaría pero su orgullo esta mas adelante que lo esta cegando y peor, la desilusión que Dark le causo lo esta reprimiendo" (pobre Krad bbbuuuaaa)

-"entonces solo podemos quedarnos aquí?"-

-"no podemos hacer mas"-y abrazo a Dai el cual estaba lloroso por lo sucedido

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Regresando con Dark y Krad, aun el chico de alas negras no entendía mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se armo de valor, se acerco a Krad y lo abrazo con fuerza… el rubio estaba completamente sorprendido, así que abrió grandes sus ojos y sintió la respiración de Dark cerca de su oído….

-"q..que..haces?"-pregunto con la voz impregnada de sorpresa y nerviosismo "de…."-pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-"no me digas que no me importas, que no me preocupo por ti, que no pienso en ti, por que siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré Krad, si, se que soy el culpable de todo, jamás me he preocupado por ti, lo acepto solo pensaba en mi y nada mas, pero…te diré que desde que he comenzado a darte esos regalos y me los rechazabas…al principio era el hecho de que me los aventabas y tenia que hacer que lo aceptaras pero en todo caso, se me estaba haciendo costumbre, y necesidad, quería verte sonreír, sabia que no habías tenido una feliz navidad, así que deseaba dártela, pero nunca podía, algo siempre me salía mal y terminabas molesto,…pero recuerdas la primera ves que te bese?"-de pronto ese recuerdo llego a la mente de Krad que comenzó a dejarse abrazar y su cuerpo ya no estaba todo tenso, solo cerro los ojos.

-"Dark lo dices enserio o solo estas mintiendo como siempre?"-

-"nunca he hablado mas enserio…Krad"-diciendo eso volteo al chico quedando frente a frente viéndose el uno al otro, "no me gusta ver tus ojos llorosos".-le limpio las lagrimas que aun tenia en su rostro

-"Dark yo…."-y Krad saco de entre su ropa aquel relicario, agacho la mirada y se lo dio, el chico de cabellos morados lo tomo y lo vio.

-esto es...para mi?- estaba mas que sorprendido

-s...si- c sonrojo- fe...feliz navidad-

-yo...quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Krad- caída al estilo anime por parte del equipo de producción (ósea Saory y yo x.x!), de Krad ,Dai y Satoshi x.x!

-O.O...idiota!!!- sip, si que sabe arruinar un momento romántico XD

-jaja n.n! es broma...no pude evitarlo...costumbre...- se dio un coscorrón el mismo

-sabia que todo para ti es en broma ¬¬- se volteo indignado

-lo siento n.n!...pero...- vio el regalo- es hermoso-

-eso también fue chiste? ¬¬-

-No, es enserio o.o-

-ahora no te creo nada- los mismos de siempre pero mas adorables juju

-pero ahora si no es broma T.T-

-aléjate de mi bastardo infeliz ¬¬- lo dijo pero no tan enserio...mas bien como de costumbre x.x!

-ok ok pero no te enojes u.u!...fue sin querer queriendo- XD mexicana tenia que ser

-púdrete-

-jeje n.n! como digas-

-es enserio!!- lo volteo a ver

-ok te creo n.n- se puso el relicario

-que si es enserio!!! Yo no soy un maldito payaso como tú! Yo si...- no termino de hablar ya que Dark lo había tomado de la mano viéndolo con una sonrisa- gracias por el regalo, es lo mejor que he recibido en mi vida- y acto seguido beso su mano

Krad se sonrojo- O/O...ah...yo...de..de nada...solo...solo fue por compromiso- desvió la mirada- por que siempre me dabas algo, si eso es, mero compromiso-

-como digas n.n...oye Krad-

-q...que cosa- estaba totalmente rojo y se rehusaba a voltear a verlo

-tengo que confesarte algo que he guardado desde hace muuuucho tiempo-

-que en realidad eres un payaso de circo?-

-vaya no sabia que tenias sentido del humor ñ.n! con eso de que siempre estabas con cara de asesino en serie o de psicópata homicida-

-claro que tengo sentido del humor es solo que tú no eres gracioso u.u- golpe bajo!

-malo T.T me bajas mi autoestima-

-merecido te lo tienes ¬¬...-

-jeje te amo n.n-

-por que siempre actu...o.o que?- intentaba asimilar lo que escucho

Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada un poco- que yo...yo te amo...-

Krad no sabia como describir la inmensa alegría que sentía- yo, también te amo- agacho la mirada

-Krad...- dijo acercándose un poco mas

-...que cosa?-

-el muérdago sigue ahí n.n- poso su mano en su mejilla

Krad puso su mano sobre la de Dark- eres un aprovechado sabes- puso una sonrisa seductora

-je, ya lo sabia- y una vez mas, el muérdago hizo de las suyas y se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez con pasión explorándose mutuamente y no hubo nada que lo impidiera esta vez (mjamjamja "relámpagos" viva el muérdago mágico XD) pero como el oxigeno es vital se separaron, Dark comenzó a dar leves besos en el cuello de Krad y este lo abrazo con mas fuerza

-Krad-

-y ahora que- dijo dejando salir un quejido de disconformidad

-crees que el dije se pegué con cola loca?...o quizás con pegamento- o.0 (...x.x Dark te voy a pegar)

-O.O...x.x -XD- Dark?...-

-"que cosa?"-

-"siempre tienes que romper este tipo de momentos! ¬¬"-dijo haciendo un poco de distancia entre él y Dark.

-"bueno es que mira, esta roto, y bueno es muy especial para ti T.T…."-agacho la cabeza, con el dije frente a él, Krad solo volteo a verlo y se acerco a él.

-"deja de preocuparte, en todo caso era para ti"-

-"me lo darás todo roto?, que se me hace que ya no lo quieres ¬¬!"-

-"oye por quien me tomas?...en fin tengo una idea!...tú te quedas con el ala blanca y yo con la negra, así estaremos verdaderamente unidos, te parece?"-dijo levantando aquella parte del ala negra que aun estaba en el suelo, y se la mostró evocando una linda y calida sonrisa, la cual cautivo a Dark y después de verlo sorprendido solo cerro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Así ambos se vieron, volviendo a acercarse, juntando sus labios, en un beso que decía mas que las palabras, en realidad se amaban.

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-"me alegra que por fin sean sinceros con ellos mismos"-decía Dai, aun en los brazos de Satoshi, el otro ni decía nada estaba contento teniendo al chico con él, de hecho le estaba justando esa dimensión, nadie los molestaría, (q mente la de Satoshi).

-"es cierto, y dime quieres volver? Para que llame a Krad"-le pregunto

-"mejor déjalos un poco mas de tiempo a solas, además este lugar es muy reconfortable, y no deseas que estemos a solas?"-de pronto Dai, sin aviso beso a Satoshi, haciendo que el otro solo lo recibiera con sorpresa, pero lo tomo muy bien así que lo contesto y así por fin después de todo, lograron sentir sus labios, (vaya Dai si q sorprende)(y: yo sabia k no era tan inocente como parecía mjamja)

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-"oye Dark?...dejaras eso de querer darme un regalo por ganarme?"-

-"ahora solo te lo daré por que me nace, aun que en realidad siempre fue por que quería hacerlo, tontamente intentaba ocultar que te amaba, y así me defendía, pero ahora no me importa, te amo tanto Krad"-y beso su mejilla haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase.

-"Dark!"-el ojidorado comenzó a estremecerse con los dulces pero a la vez apasionados besos de Dark, los cuales los sentía llenos de amor y sinceridad- "sabes una cosa?"-eso hizo que Dark lo voltease a ver sin soltar su abrazo.

-"que sucede?"-pregunto con una voz muy seductora que puso un tanto nervioso al rubio.

-"las navidades siempre habían sido frías, sin chiste alguno, de hecho, que yo recuerde jamás fui capaz de una navidad que se prestara para eso, tenia que pelear y evitar que fueras mejor que yo...así que, te lo agradezco!"-

-"agradecerme a mi?, y yo que hice? O.o"-

-"x.x….pues darme una navidad tarado!!!!!!!!"-no creía lo despistado que llega a ser Dark u.u

-"ah eso!...no tienes por que agradecer, siempre un gusto hacerlo, además si es por ti no me importa otra cosa que verte contento y muy feliz"-

-"aunque unas a veces eres burlón, pesado, sarcástico, molesto…."-así comenzó a enumerar las 'virtudes' que Dark poseía.

-"ya párale! O.o …digo, no seas así, ya me sé mis defectos, digo Dai se encarga de decírmelos a cada rato T.T"- puso una mano en la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

-"jaja!...aun así y de lo despistado que puedes llegar a ser, te amo, te amo tanto, mira que difícil era decírtelo y ahora, no puedo parar de hacerlo, y nunca me cansare"-dijo entusiasmado, y abrazando a Dark recostándose en el sofá, Krad se poso sobre su pecho, y el pelimorado solo lo abrazo con gran ternura.

-"siempre fueron buenos conmigo y he tenido buenas navidades de las cuales jamás me quejare, pero siempre me hacia falta una cosa en ellas que no me dejaba ser del todo feliz"-

-"un lanza llamas?, vencerme?, golpearme?"-

-"no soy tan superficial, aunque para serte honesto algo así no me caería del todo mal"-decía pensando en eso, Krad se levanto un poco y lo miro

-"pues si no es eso, que es?"-

-"veo que no soy el único despistado!"-

-"eto….x.x"-

-"jaja! Tonto, eres tú, siempre nos peleábamos y teníamos que luchar por la supremacía de las familias a las que servíamos pero,…nunca éramos felices, ahora lo soy, y te seré sincero, esta es ¡la navidad que tanto deseé!"-al decirlo lo abrazo con fuerza a su pecho, Krad se sintió muy feliz, alzando la cabeza y acercando su cara a la de Dark, uniendo por tercera vez sus labios

-"y créeme que esta navidad siempre la soñé, solo esperaba el momento, para poder llevarla acabo, no me importaban los regalos, lo único que había deseado era tener una navidad contigo"-decía Krad, pero de pronto volteo la cabeza y vio por la ventana algunos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, lo que lo sorprendió.

-"que te sucede?"-pregunto Dark al ver que el rubio se levantaba y se encaminaba a la ventana

-"te parecerá tonto pero no había visto tanta nieve junta"-se sintió avergonzado.

-"ja! De verdad?"-

-"búrlate!... pero es muy bonito, es tonto, pero soñé con que algún día la veríamos tú y yo juntos"-

-"de una vez te advierto una cosa Krad"-dijo serio haciendo que Krad lo voltease a ver, "que esta no será la ultima navidad que pasaremos tú y yo juntos me oíste?, además aun nos falta año nuevo, y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase"-

-"olvidaste a Dai y Satoshi?"-

-"no pero créeme, deben estar muy divertidos dentro, la dimensión donde normalmente estamos es muy solitaria"-

-"y entonces que hacemos aquí?"-

-"vaya Krad jamás pensé que tú pensarías en esas cosas"-decía arqueando una ceja, y abrazándolo.

-"mmmhh aun no me conoces Dark Mousy"-

-"que acaso es una insinuación indecorosa?"-

-"bueno solo te diré que si estaremos juntos esto será divertido"-al decirlo se abalanzó al chico que lo recibió y se besaron mucho mas pasionalmente

-"nunca te dejare de nuevo, ahora estas conmigo así que, nada va a separarnos, ninguna familia ni ninguna obra de arte, te amo, te amo tanto Krad"- (T.T k bello!! Bbbuuuaaa el pañuelo!!)

-"no mas que yo"-así se abrazaron observando como la nieve caía mucho mas cubriendo las calles y árboles volviéndolos totalmente blancos, los dos abrazados, y felices.

Bueno al fin los sentimientos de dos chicos habían salido a la luz, no sabemos que tanto pueda esperarles a ellos y a sus tamers, lo único que nos queda bastante claro es que se amaran por toda la eternidad.

FIN...o será k no? o.0 XD

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

**Y:** las palabras de Saory al final del fic fueron "Así o mas cursi? O.o Jeje!" jaja les dije k esta muy empalagoso este Cáp., muy estilo telenovela XD para k vean k estamos concientes d lo cursi k es esto, nuestros niños crecen tan rápido T.T (creo k solo Saory sabe a lo k m refiero x.x)...pero weno sabrán perdonarnos por k es navidad verdad n.n! "grillos" ejm...pues una cosa mas, en si este el final del fic, demo, no esta acabado (x.x?) a lo k m refiero es k nos falta poner un extra, pero ese mis queridos niños...será después ya k este es su regalo de navidad, y el extra será su regalo de año nuevo y les tenemos algo muy especial reservado mjamja "relámpagos" solo diré k el extra será algo medio fuertecito n.n así k están advertidos, pueden quedarse con este final o esperar el de año nuevo juju, ah, y saben hay un complot en mi contra o.0 la pag donde subi esa imagen no se abre T.T, ni modo, haber, si kieren denme su mail para k luego yo c las mande, lo sabia no kieren en el inter x.x XD jeje por mientras cuídense, k reciban los regalos k esperan n.n, en nombre de mi socia y de mi, les deseamos una FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	3. Chapter 3

"**La navidad que tanto deseé" por Yumi Hiwatari y Saory Kon Hiwatari**

**Y: **esperen esperen antes d lanzar las flechas en llamas o preparar la horca tengo k decir algo a nuestro favor...mejor tarde k nunca no n.n! (le pasa un flecha rozando) jaja n.n! les juro por kami k estaba planeado publicarse para el 31...o al menos el 1 d enero x.x! pero pasaron inconvenientes y luego m llevaron a Acapulco de vacaciones, las cuales no goce mucho por cierto trauma con los tiburones k creo k ya les conté ejm, pero el punto es k, lamentamos el retraso n.n! tomen esto como regalo muy atrasado de año nuevo y d día d reyes ,solo si c portaron bien XD, en fin, esperemos k les guste, a mi en lo personal m gusto como quedo, claro k lo cursi no nos fallo como siempre XD pero eso es inevitable jeje n.n! una vez mas perdonen la tardanza x.x!, y ya les había dicho pero esto es mas...fuertecito no tanto como m hubiera gustado (si soy una pervertida y k! XD) pero si algo mas fuerte k lo anterior así k si son d corazón débil o va en contra d lo k creen o algo así, ustedes sabrán pero no digan k no dije, así k no m manden cuentas d hospital o psicólogos XD, están advertidos

----------------------------------------

Capitulo Extra: Celebración de año nuevo

Bien bien, la navidad ha pasado, pero acaso creen que las cursilerías, el amor y esas cosas se terminan en navidad?...para la gran mayoría si XD pero luego de navidad, viene otra fecha sumamente importante, así es, el año nuevo, el fin de un año y el inicio de otro (muy obvio x.x), otra fecha para celebrar, y estar con los que te importan, y pasarla...bien mjamja "relámpagos" así que, veamos como celebraran el año nuevo nuestros queridos chicos n.n

Daisuke se encontraba en la puerta a punto de salir pero parecía que algo se lo impedía...mas bien alguien

-vas bien abrigado? n.n- le pregunto su madre

-si mama n.n!-

-y llevas suficiente dinero por si acaso?-

-si mama u.u-

-seguro que no quieres una bufanda?-

-mama ya llevo una u.u!-

-y unos guantes?-

-ya llevo ¬¬-

-...seguro que no quieres que el chico Hiwatari venga aquí a pasar el año nuevo en vez de que tú tengas que ir?-

-O/O mama ya te dije que él me invito primero-

-pero Dai siempre has pasado el año nuevo aquí- pose dramática pero mas falsa no puede ser

-"dile a tu mama que ni de chiste me quedo aquí, quiero ver a Krad!"-

-"y hace unos días ni querías verlo u.u!"-

-"si pero hace unos días las cosas estaban frías entre nosotros n.n...y seguirán frías si tu mama sigue interfiriendo T.T"-

-"a que te refieres con frías? o.0 y mi mama que tiene que ver?"-

-"tres cosas ¬¬, uno, no nos deja irnos, dos, esta loca y es demasiado sobre protectora en esta clase de aspectos, aun que no me explico como se preocupa mas de que te vayas a resfriar y no le importaba mandarte a robar cosas o.0"-

-"cual es la tercera n.n!"-

-"la tercera...ella...y tu familia T.T tuvieron la culpa!!!!"- saco las lagrimas de cocodrilo

-"a que te refieres o.0...ah no me digas que sigues molesto por eso ¬¬"-

-"claro que lo estoy!!! T.T"- música triste de violín- "ellos interfirieron en nuestro momento"

Flash Back -------------------------

En un día tranquilo, en una casa tranquila ,en una tranquila sala!!! (ya esta bien voy a dejar de decir esa palabra x.x ) había unos chicos no tan tranquilos (XD) así es, en ese momento Dark Mousy y Krad Hikari estaban...algo ocupados n/n...

-sabias que eres sexy?- dijo dark besando el cuello de Krad

-oh, ya lo sabia, pero sígueme alabando un ratito mas- le estaba desabotonando la camisa

Elevo su rostro a la altura del rostro de Krad- y como que quieres que te diga?- un beso fugaz en los labios- que amo esos labios- otro beso- que tienes un cuerpo tan bello y deseable...que me traes loco- pasaba su mano por debajo de la camisa, por ese pecho tan blanco y suave, sintiéndolo y haciendo que ambos se excitaran mas...

Se daban pequeños besos pero apasionados mientras intentaban sacarse la ropa con desesperación, esa ropa que les comenzaba a estorbar, apenas se habían quitado de la cintura para arriba, la desesperación los invadía, entonces Dark comenzó a recostar a Krad lentamente, en ningún momento le quitaba la vista...

-Krad eres tan hermoso- le beso la frente- te amo-

-y tú eres tan lento- suspiro con resignación pero sonrió sensualmente- deja de retrasar esto, que me estoy impacientando-

-oh ya veo- estaban cara con cara- entonces no te haré esperar mas-

Y cuando estaban por proseguir, el cruel destino (ósea yo k soy la mala d este cuento XD) intervino...

-ah que frío hace- oyeron una voz, los dos se pusieron pálidos y por intentar huir terminaron por voltear el sillón XD

-eh? que fue eso o.0...Dai-chan aun estas aquí?- entro en la sala y vio el sillón tirado- ah? ... Dai-chan?-

-que sucede Emiko?- ahora entraba Kosuke seguido del abuelo- que le paso al sillón?- Y para sorpresa de todos, los que salieron medio mareados de atrás del sillón fueron Dai y Satoshi

-jaja n.n! ho...hola mama- expresión general ------ O.O

Fin de Flash Back-----------------

-"era un momento muy importante T.T...y lo sabotearon!!!"- y seguía la musiquita de violín ... quien lo tocara o.0?

-"ah Dark u.u!...no los culpes a ellos, además debería ser yo quien estuviera molesto ¬¬ ustedes huyeron como cobardes y nos regresaron de golpe a esta dimensión mientras ustedes se escabullían a la otra...tramposos"-

-"pero aun así nos interrumpieron T.T"- se sentó en el piso mientras lloraba

-"ay no te quejes ¬¬, bien pudieron continuar en la otra dimensión"-

-"pero no lo hicimos T.T"-

-"eso ya fue cosa suya u.u...por cierto por que no continuaron o.0?"- es verdad yo también quiero saber

-"por que se molesto conmigo T.T"-

-"y eso o.0?"-

-"es que...dijo que fue mi culpa por que estábamos en 'mi' casa y no en la suya o en un hotel"-

-"O/O vaya...que pena...pero no es mi culpa que regresaran antes de lo que habían dicho...y además también ustedes provocaron que nosotros no pudiéramos continuar con lo nuestro u.u...por que por su culpa, nos cacharon y mi mama salio con eso de 'Hiwatari-kun no quieres quedarte a cenar?' y él no dijo que no y ...fue su culpa que no nos pudiéramos ir ¬¬"-

-"o.o nuestra?, oye no es mi culpa que luego de la cena el chico ese escalofriante huyera de tu casa, y por eso ya no pude estar con Krad T.T"-

-"oh, pos no que no estaban en esos 'asuntos' ¬¬"-

-"nop...pero... 'ojitos de corazón' amo su compañía aun que fuera en silencio n.n...mientras espiábamos su 'tranquila' cena jaja"-

-"O/O...no se a que te refieres"- se sonrojo de sobremanera

-"creo que se por que huyo despavorido, mira que eso mas que cena parecía un interrogatorio, solo les falto preguntarle a Satoshi 'estudias o trabajas?' jaja, oh me encanto eso de 'hasta donde han llegado' jaja"-

-eso no es gracioso!! x/x-

-eh, que sucede? n.n Dark dijo algo interesante?- se les olvido que la mama seguía ahí y no 'soltaba' a Daisuke

-no mama n.n! eto...ya nos vamos-

-seguro que no quieres pasar el año nuevo aquí? T.T- ay esas madres que no dejan crecer a sus hijos XD

-es que ...mama n.n!...-

-ya deja que se vaya- Kosuke al rescate!!

-pe..pero-la comenzó a jalar

-ten mucho cuidado al cruzar las calles y pásatela bien n.n- ('haciendo círculos en el piso con el dedo' mis padres siempre me dicen lo de las calles como si tuviera seis años x.x)

-gracias- puso ojitos brillantes- "y yo que creí que era un inútil T.T...le debo una, ahora vamonos"- dijo Dark, y así Dai se dio la media vuelta, y 'huyo' de la casa

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Paciencia mis queridos saltamontes XD, bien para no hacer este cuento mas largo y aburrido de lo que ya es, Dai llego a la casa de su querido Satoshi, respiro hondo y toco el timbre, el peliazul abrió la puerta...

-Satoshi n.n- no pudo evitar decir su nombre con tanta dulzura y alegría, deseaba tanto verlo, estar con él, desde aquel 'incidente' no se habían visto, Dai comenzaba a pensar que Satoshi estaba...algo asustado por el interrogatorio ya que no lo había llamado y no contestaba las llamadas de Dai, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando el peliazul lo llamo para invitarlo a pasar el año nuevo juntos...y solos- te extrañe n.n- se aventó a sus brazos, claro que no estaba totalmente conciente XD

-Dai...- correspondió ese abrazo-...que...que haces aki? Se suponía que yo iría por ti-

-eh?...ah es verdad n.n!- lo soltó- lo siento...es que...no quería que te molestaras en ir ya que de todos modos íbamos a volver a tu casa así que decidí ahorrarte un viaje n.n je-

-para mi no es molestia-

-"entonces por no llamo hasta hoy"- se extraño Daisuke

-aquí esta helando...mejor entremos- sugirió el peliazul

-cla..claro-

Y así entraron a la casa, pero veamos que pasa en la 'otra dimensión' XD...

-Krad amor mío n.n- dijo Dark corriendo hacia Krad mas este estaba cruzado de brazos y de espaldas- ah sigues enojado por ese día? T.T te juro por kami que me observa, que no sabia que iban a regresar tan pronto-

-mmm tonto- dijo Krad

-"ah sigue molesto T.T por que a mi"-

-eres un tonto...- se volteo a verlo pero para sorpresa de Dark no estaba con una cara de enfado, todo lo contrario, tenia una cara de...lujuria? deseo? ...quizás ambos u.u!- me has hecho esperar demasiado- dijo con una voz sensual

A dark le pareció muy extraña la actitud que Krad había tomado, sobre todo no le había regañado o gritado como el hubiese esperado, así que no pudo dejar de preguntarse que demonios le estaba pasado al rubio.

-"oye Krad…por que..me..miras así? (miedo mi querido Dark? XD)"-pregunto de una manera bastante nerviosa que ni el se espero.

-"no puedo mirarte con deseo?"-contesto Krad de la manera mas seductora posible, Dark solo trago saliva y se puso un poco nervioso al notar como el rubio se le acercaba sigilosamente.

"no me digas que te estoy poniendo nervioso?...por que no te creo!"-

-"eh?...yo…O.o!, eto…"-de pronto una risa burlona se dejo escuchar, era Krad que solo se volteo para reírse, Dark solo pudo hacer un gesto de extrañeza por que no entendía absolutamente nada de nada! (pos cuando no XD), Krad se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su mirada violeta llena de confusión, así que solo se abalanzo a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, Dark mantenía sus ojos con sorpresa, pero sin tardanza acepto el beso que Krad le había dado, comenzando a ver que solo se trataba de un juego de Krad, respiro un poco tranquilo y lo abrazo aun besándolo, hasta que se apartaron, se miraron fijamente con un gesto lleno de ternura y amor, (nombre si mas cursi no puedo ser…x.x!) (jaja la cursilería esta en la sangre, Krad eres genial! XD), Dark lo miro.

-"que pretendías con ese acto?"-

-"nada en especial!...solo me gusta ver el nerviosismo que pones cuando pongo 'esa voz' "-esas ultimas palabras las pronuncio sensualmente, cosa que de nuevo tenso a dark (oh, sea hombrecito y no se asuste XD), -"lo vez!",-dijo y oculto su cabeza para evitar que Dark viera que de nuevo se reía.

-"jaja!...tú y tu bromas, esa es la manera de saludarme?"-

-"bueno pensaba en no hablarte ni dirigirte la palabra en todo el día!...pero no seria justo para mi!"-

-"solo piensas en ti! ¬¬"-

-"claro que si!"-se volteo dándole la espalda al pelimorado, que arqueo una ceja, para después tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-"creo que esta bienvenida me gusto mucho"-tomo su rostro y le planto un beso lleno de pasión que el otro no tardo en corresponder, ambos se unieron en un beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, por que Dark comenzaba a bajar hasta el suelo colocando cuidadosamente a Krad en el suelo, sin dejar de besar su cuello, sus mejillas, sus manos, le encantaba saborear aquella pálida pero calida piel.

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Por lo tanto con nuestros otros dos protagonistas, ambos comenzaban a sentir lo que sus alters egos sentían, esa excitación, que causaba el hecho de estar con la persona amada, Dai y Satoshi solo se veían, sus mejillas se encontraban tomando un tono rosado, y sus miradas perdidas una en la otra, al poco rato ninguno de los dos aguantaba el espacio que había entre ellos dos, así que el primero en dar el paso fue Satoshi que alzo una mano rozando la piel de Dai que tomo un tono rojizo intenso, tomo la mano del peliazul y la acarició con ternura provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, al poco rato ambos ya habían unido sus labios en un beso, Satoshi acostó al pelirrojo en el sofá, comenzando a acariciar sus cuerpos, Satoshi jugaba con la camisa de Dai hasta deshacerse de ella, Dai hacia lo suyo con la ropa de Satoshi, quedando en poco tiempo completamente desnudos, solo que de nueva cuenta sus genes actuaron de inmediato y sin darse cuenta cambiaron y de pronto sin previo aviso Dark y Krad ya estaban recostados en el sofá, ni ellos se habían dado cuenta del cambio, hasta que sintieron un poco de frío, Krad volteo y noto la casa de su tamer.

-"creo que ya no estamos en nuestra dimensión!".dijo haciendo que Dark voltease a ver su alrededor, y luego miro al chico rubio.

-"eso influye en algo?...creo que no estaremos tan incómodos además es tan poco probable que en casa de Satoshi alguien nos descubra o nos interrumpa no crees?"-ahora la voz seductora era de Dark que de nuevo siguió con su trabajo de besar a Krad, el cual sentía realmente mas excitación, -"es mas nos ahorraron el trabajo de quitarnos la ropa!"-

-"pues en ese caso no perdamos el tiempo hablando!"-dijo y jalo a Dark dándole un buen beso, que si no fuera por que tenían que respirar hubiese sido eterno.

-"estas listo para la acción?"-

-"estoy listo desde hace mucho tiempo!"-

Así ambos comenzaron con un juego de besos dulces, románticos, pasionales, y desesperados, Dark besaba con desesperación el cuelo de Krad dejándole algunas marcas rojas, que no le importaban en nada al rubio, el cual disfrutaba cada beso y cada caricia que Dark le daba. De pronto Dark comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Krad haciendo que el rubio dejara salir unos cuantos dulces quejidos de placer, movía sus manos como si la experiencia no hiciera falta, haciendo despertar de un solo movimiento a aquel miembro que solo sentía el rozar de la mano de Dark, aquel no podía dejar de sentirse excelente al oír los alaridos de placer que Krad dejaba escuchar sin importarle si eran fuertes, él solo disfrutaba de lo que pasaba.

-"vamos! Ah!...deja de hacerme esperar que no puedo por mucho tiempo!"-la respiración comenzaba a faltarle, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas y su frente brillaba por el sudor que ya salía, Dark tomo aquel miembro entre sus manos.

-"aaaahhhhh!"-la satisfacción que le hacia sentir a Krad era tremenda, el pelimorado comenzó a bajar hasta la entrepierna de Krad sin soltar ese tan erecto miembro, (sobra decir que ya estaba en el suelo no? XD), Krad trataba de aferrase a algo pero no había nada así que solo tomo los morados cabellos de Dark, el cual comenzó a masajear el miembro de Krad con suavidad hasta comenzar a masturbarlo (me esta dando calor!), eso era casi la gloria para Krad, el ojivioleta noto el gozo de su amante así que introdujo ese miembro en su boca comenzando a succionar con delicadeza, la respiración de Krad era cortada y excitada, trataba de evitar gritar, "aght!", era su único sonido, mientras sentía como Dark aumentaba un poco mas su velocidad, Krad solo acariciaba su cabellera; no falto mucho para que Krad dejara salir el liquido blanquecino producto de aquel placer, que quedo dentro de la boca de Dark el cual no tardo en acercarse para besar a Krad.

-"estas bien?"-pregunto de manera dulce

-"cl-claro que si…no me digas que eso es todo lo que el gran..ladrón fantasma tiene?"-

-"no me ofendas…eso es solo…el comienzo!"-dijo para después besarlo de nueva cuenta terminando de disfrutar las mieles del rubio, así siguieron besándose y acariciándose, Dark acariciaba los glúteos de Krad con suavidad, al poco rato Krad ya se encontraba boca abajo sobre la alfombra que se encontraba ahí, Dark siguió masturbando su miembro provocándole mucho mas placer al chico, que seguía dejando salir exclamaciones de satisfacción ante lo que pasaba, pidiéndole cada vez mas al 'ángel negro' que lo hiciera suyo, eso lo entendió Dark así que metió una de sus manos a la boca de Krad el cual comenzó a chupar dos de sus dedos como si del fin del mundo se tratase, después de eso, Dark bajo su mano hasta la cavidad del chico, pero sin dejar de masturbar su miembro, estimulándolo mucho mas, en ese estrecho lugar Dark comenzó a introducir un primer dedo que obviamente causaba dolor en el chico, que claramente respondía ante aquel movimiento, Dark trataba de ser mas sutil en sus movimientos pero Krad se aguantaba el dolor que producía aquella intromisión, después de que se calmo mucho mas Dark decidió introducir el segundo dedo, que Krad recibió ya mucho mas calmado, y con un poco menos de dolor ya que se había acostumbrado al primer huésped dentro de él, Dark comenzó a mover ambos dedos dentro de su rubio amante, el cual solo cerro los ojos y apretaba con fuerza la alfombra y sus dientes, para evitar gritar y llorar por él dolor que esto le estaba causando, ya visto que Krad estaba mas acostumbrado a su intromisión, y calmarlo al momento de seguir masturbando su miembro, así cambiando el dolor por el placer, se decidió a sacar sus dedos, la cavidad de Krad estaba preparada.

-"estas totalmente listo?"-le susurro al oído, el otro solo acento con la cabeza, así Dark se preparo y con suavidad comenzó a introducir su erecto miembro, por ser la primera vez de Krad sentía el dolor dentro suyo, mucho mas al momento de las embestidas; el ojidorado trataba de ser mucho mas sutil en ese momento pero Krad ya se estaba acostumbrando al dolor así que comenzó a moverse mucho mas rápido, ambos se quejaban pues como repito era la primera vez de ambos, para que no gritara comenzó a besar la espalda de Krad embistiéndolo una y otra vez, al terminar ya exhausto, Dark quedo sobre el chico derramando su liquido dentro de él mientras de nuevo Krad se vaciaba en esa alfombra mancando la mano de Dark, que lo volteo para verse el uno al otro, sus miradas decían mas que la palabras, ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras Krad acomodaba sus piernas alrededor del desnudo y moreno cuerpo de Dark, aquel se sentó con el rubio sobre sus piernas, lo abrazo lo beso y de nueva cuenta lo penetro, Krad arqueo su espalda, al sentir con algo de brusquedad el miembro de su amado dentro su suyo, comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera que hacia que Dark se sintiera formidable, Krad lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amado, sus respiraciones eran totalmente agitadas, pero estaban totalmente conformes con lo que estaban haciendo ahora no cabía la mas mínima duda de que su amor era demasiado profundo, (jeje! Creo que no podía dejar mis cursilerías! n.n!), aun dentro de Krad tomo su rostro todo sudoroso y lo beso, regresando al suelo, donde siguieron con sus muestras de amor, las embestidas de Dark crecieron de manera placentera, el ambiente era demasiado fuerte, las caricias eran de verdad una inmensa necesidad, los besos eran cada vez mas ardientes, y mas soeces, la temperatura aumentaba por cada movimiento que Dark hacia, hasta de nuevo volver a vaciarse dentro del rubio, hizo lo mismo ahora mojando los abdómenes de ambos, Dark callo sobre él ya exhausto, mas bien los dos ya estaban desfalleciendo por el cansancio de lo que habían hecho pero sin duda alguna, se encontraban sumamente felices……

SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI

Pero no solo los 'ángeles' habían estado tan 'acaramelados' juju no señor, creyeron que los tamers se iban a quedar atrás?, pues no, en lo que Dark y Krad estaban en lo suyo, Dai y Satoshi también tenían...sus asuntos...

-y ahora que paso?- dijo Dai viendo el lugar

-parece ser que cambiamos de lugar y estamos en la otra dimensión- mencione acaso que Satoshi estaba encima de Dai? XD

-estos cambios me marean x.x, sin mencionar que confunden- (no es él único x.x)

-si...pero- se acerco a su rostro para besarlo- pero este lugar me gusta mas...es mas, acogedor no crees- volvió a juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo

-mmm...si-

Las ropas ya no eran un estorbo y ahora el peliazul se encontraba mordiendo y lamiendo una de las tetillas de Daisuke y este pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Satoshi mientras emitía leves pero constantes gemidos de placer, el peliazul comenzó a lamer desde las tetillas pasando por el pecho y el vientre hasta llegar al miembro erecto de su amante, antes de seguir, Satoshi quiso mirar la expresión de Daisuke, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados, sin mencionar que su respiración era entre cortada, una escena que excitaba mas al peliazul por lo que comenzó primero lamiendo la punta de aquel miembro -aaaahhhhh!- dejo salir el pelirrojo ante aquel contacto, aquello se sentía maravilloso, se sentía en las nubes, escuchar aquello era como música para los oídos de Satoshi y así termino por meterse todo el miembro a la boca- aaahhh..- dejo salir de nuevo el pelirrojo -mmm...Satoshi- dijo totalmente excitado, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera, el peliazul no pudo evitar sentirse gozoso, quería escuchar de nuevo aquello, hacer a Daisuke gemir de placer hasta que ya no pudiera mas, comenzó a succionar una y otra vez y cada vez mas rápido, Daisuke intentaba agarrarse de donde pudiera mas no encontró donde, finalmente vació su semilla dentro de la boca del peliazul que trago todo sin querer desperdiciar ni una gota de aquel dulce liquido proveniente de su amado, Satoshi se enderezo un poco para contemplar al menor, era como un sueño, lo tenia ahí, completamente desnudo, con ese cuerpo tan hermoso, esa calida y suave piel, esos labios que amaba tanto y que eran solo suyos al igual que esos hermosos ojos que solo lo miraban a él, ahora si podía decir que era la persona mas feliz del mundo por mas cursi que sonara, el pelirrojo miro extrañado al mayor, -sucede... algo?...- Satoshi se acerco hasta estar a una distancia muy corta- no es nada- aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro del pelirrojo y sonrió dulcemente- es solo...estaba pensando que tu belleza no se compara a ninguna obra de arte que haya visto- Dai lo miro un poco extrañado pero de inmediato puso una tierna sonrisa -eso es muy dulce, aun que no sea cierto-, el peliazul se acerco y beso su frente -por supuesto que es verdad, eres mas hermoso que cualquier obra de arte en el mundo, y mira que conozco muchas obras de arte, tú eres único e incomparable...- beso sus labios en un tierno beso- te amo, te amo tanto-, el pelirrojo se estremeció, aquellas palabras lo llenaban de una inmensa felicidad, aun que también de miedo, miedo a que un día tuvieran que separase, y si no podían estar juntos por siempre? Y si algo, o peor aun, alguien los separaba? aquellas ideas fueron suficientes para que el pelirrojo soltase un par de lagrimas -da ... daisuke ...que sucede?- se alarmo al verlo llorar -Satoshi- lo abrazo firmemente por el cuello- nunca me dejes, no te apartes de mi lado- el peliazul quedo perplejo, se encontraba analizando lo que aquello significaba cuando finalmente devolvió el abrazo y paso su mano por los cabellos del menor -no se a que vino eso tan repentinamente, pero déjeme decirte algo- se separo un poco para que pudieran verse cara a cara- yo estaré contigo por la eternidad- rió un poco por lo cursi que aquello había sonado- así que tendrás que aguantarte por que de mi no es tan fácil deshacerse- tomo una de las manos de Daisuke y la beso (jaja si ya k veo mucha tele XD) -Satoshi...- toda esa inseguridad que sentía se fue, poso su cabeza en el pecho de su amante -...por favor...hazme el amor, quiero ser tuyo- aquello en definitiva tomo por sorpresa al peliazul, pero no podía ocultar su felicidad -será un honor- y bajo su mano hasta los glúteos, donde al encontrar aquella pequeña cavidad, metió un dedo y lo comenzó a mover en círculos, el menor dejo salir un quejido y un par de lagrimas mas por el dolor que le producía, Satoshi comenzó a tranquilizarlo con besos en las mejillas y acariciando suavemente su espalda con la mano libre, el pelirrojo se aferro mas a Satoshi pero se fue normalizando, cuando el peliazul lo sintió conveniente metió un segundo y luego un tercer dedo, Daisuke se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar salir un quejido, una vez preparado, el peliazul tomo a Daisuke por las caderas y fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en aquella calida cavidad- aahhh!- Satoshi acaricio la mejilla de su amado, sabia que era muy doloroso para el menor por eso intentaba ser lo mas gentil posible, comenzó moviéndose lentamente para luego aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas -aahhhh ... Satoshi ... Satoshi!- decía su nombre entre gemidos de placer -daisuke...aaahh- el peliazul no se quedaba atrás, adoraba escuchar su nombre de los labios del menor y mas aun de esa manera llena de placer, los movimientos eran cada vez mas veloces y cada embestida era mas salvaje que la otra, pronto terminaron vaciándose al mismo tiempo, Satoshi dentro del pelirrojo y Daisuke en el vientre del peliazul, estaban exhaustos, se fueron recostando en el suelo intentando normalizar su respiración, Dai se acomodo en el pecho de Satoshi y este lo abrazo con ternura - Sa...Satoshi- dijo entrecortado -que sucede?- dijo acariciando su cabello- te amo- y acto seguido le dio un tierno beso en los labios -y yo a ti- le dio otro beso

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

Y volviendo con Dark y Krad, ambos se encontraban en la cama del peliazul, siendo cubiertos solo por una delgada sabana (d esas casi translucidas k no dejan nada a la imaginación mjamja) el rubio se encontraba 'vengándose' de Dark haciéndole también marcas en el cuello y este se deleitaba con pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su ángel -auch!- dejo salir Dark- ese si me dolió...no se vale, ya son muchas marcas- dijo con un puchero -oh lo siento, pero tú dejaste mi cuello lleno de marcas así que ahora me toca a mi...así ese grupo de locas de tu club de admiradoras sabrán que ya estas ocupado ¬¬ jeje- dijo con algo de malicia (lo siento chicas, Krad lo vio primero y Dark a él XD) -u.u...mmm suena justo je, pero...-acerco mas al rubio y lo beso- pero prefiero que me arañes a que me muerdas...gatito- se dieron un beso muy fogoso donde sus lenguas estaban involucradas en una especie de lucha, una que ninguno quería perder -eres un pervertido total Dark Mousy- dijo poniendo una sonrisa sensual -y tú no te quedas atrás mi vida- puso una sonrisa igual, en eso escucharon un ruido, mas bien una especie de explosión...

-que fue eso?- Krad se puso de pie corriendo a la ventana

-son los fuegos artificiales...lo que quiere decir que ya es año nuevo- llego y lo abrazo por detrás

-son muy bonitos- puso sus manos en el cristal, veía aquellos colores en el cielo nocturno como si fuesen flores coloridas que brotaban en un espacio casi negro

-te impresionas muy fácil je, eres tan tierno- beso su nuca

-y tú un insensible u.u, no sabes apreciar este tipo de cosas- dijo en broma claro esta, y siguió contemplando junto con Dark aquel espectáculo

SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI SATOSHIXDAI

-puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Daisuke acurrucándose mas

-claro-

-por que no contestabas mis llamadas...y por que no me llamabas?-

-bueno...solo pensaba...quería despejar mi mente, y si llame...pero me contesto tu mama, y me quede mudo al teléfono, y grito 'eres de esos malditos enfermos que llaman y no contestan!! Wwwaaaa!! Policía!!'...y me dio miedo y colgué x.x...ya no lo volví a intentar ... además ... tenia que planear ciertas cosas- se sonrojo

-...no me digas que planeabas este...encuentro-

-es que no quería que saliera mal...no quería que nos interrumpieran-

-por eso insististe en que fuera en tu casa?-

-s..si u/u-

-Satoshi...-dijo con dulzura cuando de pronto oyeron algo- oyes eso?-

-si, deben ser los fuegos artificiales-

-je, ya veo...feliz año nuevo Satoshi- lo volteo a ver

-feliz año nuevo Daisuke- y ambos se besaron con pasión

DARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRADARKRAD

-oye Dark- se pego un poco mas al pelimorado pero sin dejar de ver el cielo

-mmm...si?- tenia los ojos cerrados, no lo quería admitir pero tanta 'actividad' lo tenia muerto de cansancio

-feliz año nuevo-

-...feliz año nuevo- sonrió dulcemente- te amo krad...mi vida-

Krad también se dio el lujo de sonreír dulcemente -y yo a ti tontito je- a Dark le salio una gota en la cabeza, Krad se giro y lo abrazo por el cuello- es broma...te amo...mi amor-

Y así los cuatro chicos recibieron al año nuevo, ninguno sabia que les deparaba ese nuevo año, no sabían si aquellos días durarían por siempre, pero lo que si sabían era que, no importaba lo que pasara, lo que tenían en sus corazones, lo que habían vivido en aquellos momentos, eso si seria eterno...

FIN (y ahora si el de a deberás XD)

--------------------------------------

**Y: **weno...cursi cursi final lo se pero k quieren k haga m encantan los finales felices XD (culpen d eso a wal disney k m lavo el cerebro toda mi infancia XD) y como dije antes, los jitomatazos y zapatazos solo a mi, ju, no puedo permitir k le pase algo a mi socia y amiga ...lo k sea por un amigo T.T ejm...pues aki mi intento d lemon por k a Saory si le salio su parte o.0 jo, lo mío si k fue un intento pero weno x.x, aun siento k quedo medio Light (es k si vieran las cosas k he leído entenderían por k es Light XD) fuera d mis traumas jeje, muchas gracias por leer nuestro trabajo, en verdad muchas gracias! y perdonen si hay faltas de ortografia, seguramente c m pasaron x.x en fin... un nuevo año a comenzado lo k quiere decir k...busquemos nuevos lanzamientos d yaoi! Mjamja ...bueno lo k en realidad iba a decir es k c porten mal y vean mucho yaoi jojo k cumplan todos sus propositos y k hayan recibido sus regalos de reyes niñas y niños malos jeje, c cuidan mucho n.n


End file.
